


Volton Day Care

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daycare, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: I light hearted fan fiction about a daycare au where Shiro and Allura run the daycare and the rest of them team is literal children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I saw an image online where Shiro was wearing the space dad shirt and he and allura were watching the rest of the team as children. I've seen some like it before but I like the daycare idea, so here we go!

“Shiro!” Katie shouted. “Hunk took my DS!”   
“You weren’t sharing it.” Hunk stuck out his tongue. He was wearing his favorite yellow short sleeved shirt, with white shorts. Shiro didn’t know why his father dressed him like that, he always played in the dirt. He was obsessed with ninjas and wore a headband under his bangs.   
“Katie.” Shiro said kneeling down.   
“Pidge.” She used to wear dresses religiously, but all the sudden she only wanted to wear her brothers old shirt with shorts. Her mouse brown hair was braided down her back.   
“Huh?”  
“I go by Pidge now. My favorite character from my cartoon’s name is Pidge. So my name is Pidge.”  
“Ok Pidge, you know we have rules that you can’t bring your toys here.”  
“Ok, but I wanted to.”   
Shiro sighed.   
Keith walked up behind him, “Pidge, you have to do what Shiro says he’s a grown up.”  
Pidge scowled. “Fine, but Hunk doesn’t get to bring his action figures then.”  
“That sounds fair to me.” Shiro said getting up and dusting off his pants.   
“Snack is ready!” Allura said bringing out baggies.   
“Yay!” They all cheered running to the table.   
Snack time soothed the children. Shiro sighed. They had finally calmed down, maybe he could fit a nap in.   
“Lance, you’re not eating anything, what’s wrong.” Allura asked.   
“I don’t know, I’m not hungry I guess.”   
Shiro and Allura shared a glance. It was like he was never hungry. It had been months since his grandmother died, but someone as young as him didn’t easily overcome such a loss.   
“Try to eat a little.” Shiro coaxed.   
Lance nodded and nibbled on his chex mix.   
Even though they seemed to not get along, that was all a different story when it came to nap time. They had soothing music playing in the background, which no one knew was actually video game soundtracks (well Pidge knew, but she didn’t tell Shiro that.) They had glow starts on the ceiling, they matched actual constellations (Allura was an astronomy major). All the kids had blankets in their favorite colors, Lance loved blue, Keith loved red, Pidge loved green, Hunk loved yellow. Lance was snuggled up next to Keith, Pidge had her head on his stomach and Hunk was curled up next to her. Lance drowsily looked up. He held his arm out towards Shiro.  
“What is it Lance?” Shiro asked.   
Lance patted the spot next to him. “I wanna snuggle.”  
Dear god he’s adorable. “Sure thing buddy.” He lay next to him but as he did all the children woke up and proceeded to snuggle next to Shiro. He was somewhat uncomfortable, but moving would be a crime. Allura giggled and took a picture of them on her phone.   
Shiro wondered what he would do when he could finally afford to go to school. He didn’t want to leave everyone, to leave Keith, but he wouldn’t be able to afford Keith’s college if he worked at a daycare his whole life.   
“What are you thinking about?” Allura asked letting her white hair hang downwards.   
“I don’t know, the future I guess?” He eased one hand out of Pidge’s grasp to pull his hair through his fingers. He saw the white pieces of hair drape over his face. Man that was a bad dye job. But he kind of liked it.   
“What specifically are you thinking about?” She asked again.   
“Just, what happens when I go to college? Matt’s already there and he said he’d wait for me, but I’m on my own here, just me and Keith, so it’s out of the question right now.”  
“You know, we could hire another worker, and you could go to college part time.”  
“But I would loose free daycare for Keith.”  
“I’m sure I can talk to my father, he won’t let you and Keith down.”  
“I appreciate that I really do, but I just can’t afford it, I know what happens when you take student loans, you can’t escape them, I don’t want that for Keith.”  
She planted a kiss on his forehead. “Something will work out, but for now take a nap with the ones who love you most.   
So Shiro lay his head down and looked at the stars, maybe she was right… maybe.


	2. Exausted Shiro, Sick Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick, so Shiro gets Nyma to watch Keith for him so he can go to work. What will the kids do without Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know its been a while since I updated anything I've been working on, but I'm seriously swamped with school right now. I'll be posting more regularly. Please leave me comments though if you want me to continue posting because motivation is low on all my projects.

Shiro had 3 cups of coffee that morning but it was not enough. Keith had the flu, so he couldn’t go to Voltron Daycare that day. So he desperately searched for a sitter. Nyma agreed too after quite a bit of persuading, and money.   
“What are we going to eat this week.” Shiro moaned eating a 25 cent bagel on the way to the daycare.   
“Where’s Keith?” Lance asked. “I have a secret for him.”  
“Can I hear the secret!” Hunk asked.   
“Just Keith.”  
“What?? No fair!!” Hunk whined.   
“Sorry guys, but Keith won’t be coming today.”   
“Why??” They all cried out.   
“Quiet down everyone.” Allura cooed placing a hand on Hunk and Lance’s head. “Keith will be back soon, why don’t we all make some get better soon cards and have Shiro take them home?”  
All the children decided that was what they wanted, and Allura got out the crayons and glitter glue. All the kids were making their cards in their favorite color. Pidge drew a green lion out of glitter glue and stuck sequins for the eyes. Hunk saw Pidge making a lion and decided he wanted to as well. Lance followed after.   
“What beautiful cards!” Allura praised them, all the children gleamed. “Looks like you all used glitter glue, do I’ll hang these up to dry.”  
“When will Keith be back?” Lance asked pulling on Shiro’s shirt.   
“I’m sure he will feel better and be ready to play soon.”  
Lance looked unconvinced. Allura interrupted. “Children! It’s Pidge’s turn to choose what movie we’re watching.”  
“No fair!” Hunk whined.   
“Yes fair you chose last time!” Pidge stuck out her tongue.   
“Pidge, Hunk.” Shiro gave a argument shutting down glare. They quieted down. Lance still held onto Shiro’s shirt. Shiro rested his hand on his back. “Why don’t you go watch the movie with the others?”   
Lance nodded and sat in front of the TV. Pidge looked over the plethora of DVD’s to choose from. No blu-ray, Allura thought it was a waste of money because they looked the same anyways, and quote ‘anyone that thinks they can tell the difference is lying to themselves because they will inevitably regret paying the extra 6 dollars.’  
“This one.” Pidge held up the treasure planet DVD. Pidge couldn’t ever read yet, but boy did she love this movie. Hunk felt the urge to complain but he remembered Shiro’s glare and shut up.   
The kids were rowdy and fought a lot, but theres some something beautiful about the way they all snuggled together when they watched movies, or during nap time. They all had specific mats to lay on in their favorite colors but then ended up in a blob of small bodies snuggling together like it was below zero. Everyone had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, except Pidge, this was her favorite movie, but she had always like the classics. Hunk did too but he liked superhero movies, or cartoons in general. Lance and Keith liked the newer ones. Big Hero 6, Lego Movie, Lego Batman, How to Train your Dragon 1 and 2. (The second one made Lance cry like a baby) His thoughts were interrupted by Lance. He was staring at him. He was being used as a pillow by Pidge and Hunk. He was looking at Shiro upside down bangs out of his eyes, bandaid on his nose. Shiro smiled at him and waved. Lance smiled a big grin, missing several teeth.   
“God dammit he’s adorable.” Shiro thought to himself as Lance went back to watching the movie. Movie eventually turned into nap time seeing as even Pidge was nodding off. Shiro and Allura looked at each other and shrugged. She turned on the classical music and closed the blinds. Shiro got out a book and started reading. He sat propping his ankle on his knee, (the dad pose) and put on his reading glasses. Allura took the opportunity to work on her classwork. It was quite peaceful if you ignore how hard it is to read in the dark. But hearing the relaxed breathing of the children, Hunk and Lance’s sleep murmuring, the classical music playing in the background, it really soothed them.   
“I have good news for you Shiro.” Allura whispered.  
“Yeah?”   
“You’re getting a raise.”   
“What?!”  
“I talked to father and Coran, you’ve worked here for a long time and have yet to call in a sick day. You are the perfect employee.” She placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. “You deserve this.” She sat back down and resumed reading  
“Thank you so much!” Shiro was ecstatic.   
“Yes, yes. But now feed yourself properly.”  
He shrugged, she was right. He put all his effort into making sure Keith was happy, he had very much neglected himself.   
“Moms are going to be here soon should we wake them up?” Allura asked closing her book.   
“Yeah probably,” Shiro stood up and stretched. “Wakey wakey,” He cooed turning on the lights. He swears on his life Pidge hissed.   
“WHY.” Pidge dramatically threw her hands over her eyes and rolled around on the floor. Hunk wiped the drool off the side of his face and Lance looked deep in thought. Allura turned the music off as Hunk and Lance’s mom’s walked in.   
“There’s my cue, see you everyone!” Shiro collected their drawings and headed outside. He climbed into his car and saw that the back seat door was open. He closed it and shrugged. He sighed about ten times the whole road back, but he decided to stop by the toy store and get Keith something. “Discount section, my friend.” He mumbled picking up a red action figure and going to check out.  
“You look tired dear,” The kind old woman said.  
“Huh? Oh yeah I am.” He yawned.   
“We have a coffee machine in the break room, why don’t you get yourself a cup.”  
His eyes sparkled. “Thank you ma’am!”   
“I see you in here a lot, do you have a kid?”  
“Little brother.”   
“He’s a lucky kid to have such a hard working big brother.”  
“Thanks,” He smiled politely.   
“Well go help yourself, have some of the muffins if you want.”  
This was a godsend miracle. Shiro thanked whoever made this possible, manager, sweet old lady worker, anyone. He virtually chugged the coffee and a few muffins and headed out.   
Wow the car was chilly when he got in, but he hurried home. He opened the door and saw Keith drawing in the living room. Nyma was sitting on the couch reading. “Shiro!!” Keith yelled jumping up and running over.  
“Looks like someone is feeling better, I got you a present.” He was interrupted by a phone ringing.   
“Hello,”  
“Shiro! Do you know where Lance is? We can’t find him anywhere!” Lance’s mom asked desperately.   
“Calm down Rosa, where did you see him last.”  
“He went to the bathroom and when we went to check for him he wasn’t there.”  
“Uh Shiro,” Nyma said.   
“What is it?” He asked looking over. There Lance sat next to Keith drawing.   
“Rosa I know where he is.”  
“Really where??”  
“With me, I don’t know how he got here. Do you want me to drive him back.”  
She sighed. “No I’ll come get the little trickster. Watch out for him until I get there?”  
“Of course, bye.” He shut his flip phone shut, and looked over at Lance.   
Lance screamed a high pitch scream and started to run. Nyma caught him and laughed, “Don’t leave so soon.”  
“I’m sorry!!” He cried hiding behind Nyma.   
Shiro sighed and kneeled down. “Lance why did you sneak into my car? You’re not even wearing your jacket, look how cold you are.”  
Lance sniffed, and stopped hiding behind Nyma. “I just wanted to see Keith.”   
“But he was going to come back in a few days,”  
“I wanted to see him now!” He stopped crying and pulled out a toy from his backpack. It was his favorite blue lion toy, it was obvious it was his favorite with the faded fur and a torn arm stitched up by the legendary seamstress Rosa McClain. “Here,” He handed Keith his toy. “This is my favorite toy, but you can have it.”   
Keith’s eyes light up. “For me? Why?”   
Shiro and Nyma exchanged a confused glance.   
“I love you!” Lance cried out.   
Shiro’s jaw dropped he looked over at Nyma and she was laughing. Keith walked over and hugged him.   
“Wow, thought this was going to happen when they were a LOT older.” Nyma chuckled.   
Shiro laughed, “I did too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to have gay in everything I write... everything.


	3. Visit to the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team visits the zoo together, fun day full of boxed lunches, crayons, and churros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys, you guys are the reason I write. Enjoy!

The kids ran around the room chanting “Zoo day zoo day,” over and over. All the kids were dressed in their favorite colors and had a name tag that their names, and Shiro and Allura’s phone numbers on them. The kids were more exited that words could explain. Shiro was going to bring the child leashes but the kids refused to wear them.   
They piled into the van, the kids named her Voltron, and after everyone was in their car seat they drove on their way. Allura played a disney mix and everyone, including Shiro, sang along.   
“I want to see a Lion!” Lance cried out. All the children agreed.   
“Well get ready then, we’re here.” Allura cooed.   
Everyone was pretty much screaming at this point. “Inside voices everyone.” Shiro sighed.   
“But we’re outside.” Keith mentioned.   
Shiro sighed again, “Just no.. no screaming.”   
“Okay!’ The kids chirped.   
They kids had activity books, and each of them a crayon in their favorite color. Occasionally they would stop and let the kids color. They broke out their boxed lunches and ate in the grass. Lance stole some of Keith’s grapes, but when he protested, Lance gave him half his candy bar.   
“Ah young love,” Allura whispered. Shiro chuckled.   
They relaxed while the kids played tag.   
“Where do you guys want to go next?” Allura asked “Monkeys!!” Hunk exclaimed.   
They all got up, dropped the lunches by Voltron, and headed over. Shiro was holding Keith’s hand and Allura was giving Pidge a piggy back. “Lance why don’t you come up closer?” Shiro said looking behind him, but no one was there. “Lance?”   
Allura looked around as well but no one could find him. Panic filled Allura and Shiro’s minds. “Keith do you know where Lance is?” Shiro asked in a panic.   
Keith felt his energy and started to cry. “He went over there.” He pointed to a large crowd surrounding a balloon cart.   
“He must have wanted a balloon, I’ll go look for him.”  
Suddenly everyone heard Lance cry out. “Lance where are you?” Shiro shouted anxiously.   
“Help!!” Lance cried as a man drug him away.   
“Not on my watch fucker,” Shiro mumbled. “Allura stay with the kids!”   
He had never run faster in his entire life, not during track, never. He basically knocked half the people over but it didn’t matter. He had an adrenaline dump and nothing was stopping him. The man saw him closing in and picked up Lance and started running. Shiro grabbed his shoulder and decked him, right in the jaw. He did let him fall however, he held him up in one hand and hit him again. A crowd had formed, but he didn’t care. He looked around for Lance and finally found him sniffling next to the creep. Shiro threw the creep on the ground and held him arms out. Lance ran into his arms sobbing and sniffling and getting snot all over Shiro’s shirt. Shiro held his head in his hands and let him wail. The creep tried to make a break for it but a good samaritan tackled him to the ground.   
“I..I called the cops.” A woman stammered, hands shaking. Shiro lay a hand on her shoulder and thanked her quietly. Allura came running up holding hands with Keith and Hunk, and carrying Pidge on her back.   
“Is Lance?” She asked desperately.   
“He’ll be ok.” Shiro said rocking back and forth slightly.   
The crowd thinned and only the ones who really saw anything stuck around. The police had the creep in handcuffs and in the car swiftly and had a few questions for Shiro.   
“You did a good job today.” One of the officers said smiling before putting his notebook back in his pocket and leaving. Lance had stopped crying, but didn’t want down. Now that he had calmed down Shiro could give him a talk.   
“Lance,”  
“I’m sorry,” He whimpered. “I just wanted to get Keith a balloon.”   
“You can’t run off on your own like that, it’s dangerous.”  
“I know… but I’m five, I’m a big boy, I should be able to get a balloon on my own.”   
Shiro set Lance down and kneeled so he could look him in the eye. “When I was five, my mother never let me go anywhere by myself.”  
“Really?”  
“It’s going to be a long time before it’s safe to go places on your own, so no more running off, no more sneaking into cars,”  
“Okay.”  
Keith ran over and gave him a hug. No words were spoken, but Lance started crying again. Pidge and Hunk held Allura’s hand while Pidge chewed on her thumb. Eventually they got the kids churros and sat on the benches waiting for the moms.   
“Mama!” Lance yelled legging go of Keith’s hand and running into his mother’s arms. She was still in her nursing scrubs and her hair was disheveled, long day. She spoke softly yet quickly in Spanish. The team was unsure if she was scolding, or comforting, probably both.   
“I can never thank you enough Shiro, bless you.” She held Lance’s hand and led him to her car, putting him in his bright blue car seat. He waved and she shut the door and drove away. The rest of the moms and Hunk’s dad, arrived and thanked Shiro and Allura and left with their children.   
“How’s your hand feeling?” Allura asked tucking her hair behind her ear.   
“It’s been better,” he looked down to see his bruised knuckles.   
“Bet it feels better than his face,” she chuckled. “But if it looks that bad in a few days, might want it to get checked out, he would probably have to pay for it.”  
He sighed and leaned back in the bench.   
Allura leaned back to and looked into his eyes.   
“Churro for your thoughts?” He waved a churro in front of him.   
He chuckled and took a bite out of the churro. “Well it’s just, if you get a new worker, I don’t know if I can trust them more than myself.”   
“What do you mean?” she asked.   
“I mean, if I go to college next year, what if something like this happened again? But I wasn’t here to help?”  
“Trust me Shiro, I can take down perverts too.” She rolled up her sleeve and flexed, it was impressive.   
“Fair enough.”  
“But there’s more than that.”  
“I just, It feels like I’m their leader, and they’re my team. I don’t want to go back to college if it means I don’t get to see them grow up.”   
She paused. “You know, you don’t have to have a full load.”  
“I do if I want the scholarship.”  
“Well, I know there are some that pay for your classes but if you get below a 2.0 GPA they drop you and you have to do it yourself.”  
“But if that happened…”  
She interrupted him, “It wouldn’t, you are beyond a perfectionist.”  
He said nothing.   
“You know I’m right!”   
He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and went back to leaning backwards. “You’re always right.”   
“Damn straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Lance, not even daycare au can escape my victim lance thing I got going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys, shout out to IFandomjunk who inspired my writing. This one's for you!


End file.
